


Sir Percival

by Krycekstan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, End of season 3 until the end, Letters, Multi, Percival and Lancelot are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krycekstan/pseuds/Krycekstan
Summary: Percival felt joy for the first time after his village was attacked when he traveled with Lancelot. They saw many gorgeous places and did many brave and chivalrous things. Percival discovered that he had importance, that he could do wonderful things for people.Or- I wanted to write a more rounded Percival. (It’s kinda messy tbh, but I think it gets better.)
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sir Percival

Percival simply hated Morgana. He lacked the memories of watching her grow up as a child like Leon, had no flirtatious threats with her like Gwaine. He never had a sister that Morgana had once been kind to like Elyan, and even Lancelot had known her slightly before she turned to magic. All Percival remembered were the screams of his village when they were attacked by her army. 

Even then he never saw Morgana, but instead saw a woman called Morgause. Her blonde hair matched her gold eyes that night, the flames from the village lit her up in the dark. Hard lines shaped her face and she sat straight up on her horse; she looked intimidating from every angle. 

The screams of the village didn’t seem to deter her in the slightest. Percival watched as one of her soldiers killed his mother and father in the street. 

Percival would have died right there, staring at Morgause. Morgause looked amused when she noticed Percival. He saw the gold recede for a moment, giving way to a normal brown. It felt wrong that someone so evil could have normal eyes, that they could hide in plain sight. 

She had spoken to him that night, sometimes he thought he imagined it, but he could remember the chills it gave him when she told him to “always remember the Lady Morgana.”

He didn’t know Morgana then, but maybe Morgause saw his destiny that night and knew where fate would lead him. All he knew was that she gave him a clue that night to his future that night. 

She drove her white horse toward him a bit and Percival just stood there, filled with rage and knowing that it would be his end; that he would go down avenging his family. He stared right back at her. Then there was a strong tug on his arm and a dark haired man with fierce eyes told him to run. Percival listened. 

A few men from the village brought the survivors to a relatively safe area. Percival declined going with them and asked the man who saved him if they could travel together. Percival wanted vengeance against Morgause and whoever Morgana happened to be. 

Lancelot took pity on the large man and agreed that they could travel together. He knew that Percival had lost his family in the attack and figured it would be good to keep an eye on him. Percival felt joy for the first time after his village was attacked when he traveled with Lancelot. They saw many gorgeous places and did many brave and chivalrous things. Percival discovered that he had importance, that he could do wonderful things for people.

He came to realize that helping others was his calling, however he swore that if he saw Morgause again or ever met Morgana, he would kill them without hesitation. He never told Lancelot about his rage because Lancelot was the righteous type, and, if he were honest, he didn’t want to disappoint him. He cared for Lancelot deeply and the two grew very close over their adventures, both saved each other’s lives multiple times. 

Percival knew that Lancelot sent and received letters from another person, but Percival refused to pry. Lancelot always smiled for hours after finding a letter waiting for him, and Percival didn’t want to end up in Lancelot’s love life. He thought it odd that he never saw anyone deliver the letters, they just always ended up right where Lance would see them no matter how often they changed locations. Since Percival hated Morgana and Morgause, he also hated magic; the letters put him on edge. 

After saving a young girl from bandits the two of them were welcomed back into the village and given a room in the inn without pay. The two of them hardly ever got to sleep on a bed instead of on the forest floor, so they took the offer graciously and booked a room with a double bed. 

When they entered the room a letter already sat on the small table by the fireplace. Percival watched Lancelot smile as he grabbed the letter and sat on the edge of the bed to read it, the longer he read, the more his smile fell, until his face had a particularly upset look to it. 

“Is something wrong, Lance?” Percival asked as he watched the turmoil on his friend's face. 

Lancelot looked up at him. “Yeah...some friends of mine are in trouble.” He quickly got up from the bed and began grabbing his things, putting his sword belt on and sheathing the sword, wrapping a worn cloak around his shoulders. “I understand if you want to stay here, but my friends need me. I am going to go help them. It will probably be a long trip, so I won’t see you for awhile.” Lancelot rushed about the room trying to find his boots.

“No. I’m coming of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” Percival looked Lancelot in the eye, desperate not to be left behind. 

“Percival, it will be dangerous. I will explain the problem to you on the way, and if at any point you want to turn back, I will not think less of you.” Lancelot said gravelly as Percival stared him down. 

“I would join you until the end of the earth if you let me.” 

Lancelot smiled at him. “Then let’s begin our journey immediately. We have a long way to go before we reach Camelot.”   
################################################################

After riding hard all night, Percival and Lancelot stopped by a small stream for breakfast. They ate some of the food the people at the inn had given them and watched the sun begin to rise. 

“I suppose I should start with my explanation.” Lancelot began when he noticed Percival looking at him expectantly. “A few years ago, I was travelling around looking for a job. I was good with a sword and that seemed to be about it so I had my fair share of struggle. I ended up in Camelot, and spent some time doing basic errand work for a blacksmith. One day I had some spare time, so I went into the woods a little ways off from the city just to explore.” Lancelot’s face took on a little smile when he reached this part of his story. “I heard a man yell, and I rushed over to see a young man being chased by a griffon.” 

“A griffon?” 

“It’s a type of magical creature.” Lancelot answered and Percival bristled.

“I attacked the griffon and got injured in the process, but the creature ran off. The young man was very thankful for my help and he took me to see the court physician. I didn’t know it at the time, but he lived with the physician and was employed as the prince of Camelot’s personal servant.” Lancelot smiled wider. “To summarize, the servant and I, his name is Merlin, went against the laws of Camelot and I briefly became a knight.

While Merlin became one of my closest friends, I also grew close to Prince Arthur, and another maid named Guinevere.” Lancelot became more mellow. “Eventually, the king found out that I was not a noble and I got exiled and it was quite a hectic experience. Occasionally I have the good luck to see them again, but it’s been a long while. Merlin and I still write letters to each other, and it was him who sent for my help.” 

“What is the issue in Camelot that he needs help with? It’s serious enough for you to go back to a place you’re banished from?” Percival asked with confusion.

“Morgana has declared herself Queen of Camelot.” 

Percival’s mouth dropped. “Morgana? Did you know her? Who is she?” 

Lancelot gave him a confused look. “Yes, I met her briefly when I stayed in Camelot. Guinevere is her personal maid. She’s King Uther’s ward, or was, I guess he must be her real father. How do you know Morgana?” 

“She is responsible for the attack on my village.” Percival’s could hear the blood rushing in his ears. “Morgause told me to remember the Lady Morgana.” 

“Merlin told me that she was in league with Morgana. The two of them are half-sisters.” A long pause stretched the gap between them. “We should get going again. I wouldn’t be able to stand myself if we got there too late.” 

Lancelot and Percival mounted their horses and headed off towards Camelot. Percival hoped he would get his revenge on Morgana afterall, but couldn’t help being confused about meeting royalty. Working with the Prince of Camelot would be no small job, but if Lancelot trusted him then Percival would too. 

A few hours into the ride Percival’s mind drifted to the serving boy, Merlin. He must have been the one the letters were from, the one who makes Lancelot incredibly happy. Something about the thought of the serving boy being Lancelot’s joy twisted in Percival. The feeling was uncomfortable, like he ate something sour and the sensation wound its way around his insides. The feeling refused to leave him until the pair made it to Camelot. The time to fight began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, mayhaps more will be done with this.


End file.
